<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiibo’s fun day by crabgeneticist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879659">Kiibo’s fun day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabgeneticist/pseuds/crabgeneticist'>crabgeneticist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danganronpa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay, M/M, Rape?, Robot, Violence, dildo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:53:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabgeneticist/pseuds/crabgeneticist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiibo, post game, decides he needs to get out of the house and get some fresh air. He goes to the nearest park, and takes a little lake walk, where he meets his past friend, Kokichi Ouma.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>gontagokuhara/kokichiouma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kiibo’s fun day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a joke please dont hurt me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>as the early sun rose. Kiibo sat up in his run-down, weed smelling apartment. Kiibo threw his robotic ligaments up into the air and stretched before feeling a gut-wrenching sharp pain in his mid-section. “O-Ow!” He exclaimed to himself clutching his metal stomach. He shook the pain away and stood up, before walking over to his door and going on his daily walk around the block.                    Kiibo felt the fresh morning air on his eyes and took in the soft warmth off of the rising sun. He wore a small yet bright smile as he power walked to the sidewalk.  as he turned on his heel and kept walking, he took note of a bush to his left. He walked over to it quietly and a boy in his early teens on a scooter came past  and tripped the heavy robot and called out to him with very very derogatory names.  Kiibo went flying towards the ground and felt the similar pain in his abdomen before sitting on the hot, malnourished grass. “HEY! YOU ACCIDENTALLY KNOCKED ME OVE-“ Kiibo began to shout looking for the kid before registering he was flipping him off as he scooted away in a quick manner. Kiibo crossed his arms.” When will this inhumane robot racism even end?” A shorter boy came up to Kiibo and tapped his metal shoulder blades. Kiibo, who sulked with his head in his hands muffled out a sad,”What do you want? are you here to trip me too? get it over with ! i wont stop you ! you wanna make me bleed and die like all you little disrespectful nine-“ he uncovered his face while speaking to see a horrified Kokichi Ouma. “Oh goodness! “ Kiibo said covering his mouth. “Sorry! that boy tripped me and.. he .. scooter..” Kokichi blankly stared at Kiibo. “ok. i dont really care keeboy. i just wanted to know if you wanted to walk together?” Kiibo knew at this moment he should have probably said no, but as lonely as he was. he accepted the boy’s offer.                                        They walked for a while until Kiibo felt kokichi touching around his back, but was not going to make a big deal about it, maybe it was just the wind?                                                            In time though, kiibo began to feel drowsy as his head spun and he fell onto a park bench. “Oh no! — Kiiboy! oh no!” Kokichi said in a quiet yell which faded into a large eye bleeding grin after Kiibo “shut down” “Let’s play doctor keeboy!” He said slamming Kiibo’s entire body onto the park pavement and taking out a 5 foot electric ran chainsaw and plugging it into Kiibos leg before turning it on. Vrmmmmmmm it whirred as kokichi cut kiibo in half. Kiibos eyes shot open though there was no way he should be awake.                                             Kokichi peered into Kiibos stomach and found a rainbow 9.5 inch dildo tangled in his circuits; it was covered in metal and glass pieces. He yanked it out, taking 1/3 of Kiibos programming with it. Suddenly seeing Kiibo like this, he threw his backpack in front of him and took out a rifle, shotgun, and bow and arrow. they clacked together as kokichi placed Kiibo up against a tree and loaded up his bow and arrow. He shot Kiibo more times than he could remember, in the leg, eye, nose, head, chest, arms, so he got incredibly bored and put small red stickers all over his body as targets and shot perfectly at him, making loud, ear bleedimg noises as the grass and pavement beneath cluttered with broken springs and screws. As Ouma kept on, eventually Kiibos voicebox fell out and read out a message. “Kokichi.. Please... Why? Are? You? Doing—“ as this message slowly played, ouma ripped off his dirty white uniform and threw it into the lake, before grabbing hold of the large-voice box and shoving it 6 inches deep up his ass.  The voice mumbled, serving as a vibrator for the short male. he sat back on the bench and shoved the glass ridden dildo up his ass, cutting into his anal shaft walls and sending deep crimson blood splattering onto the bench and tainting his pale skin. Ouma walked over to keebos body and broke off the hand and proceeded to coat it in his anal blood and start to stroke his penis with the robots hand. the wires that came out of the back tickled his head and he eventually came all over keebos robotic pile of chords and screws. the pile blew up and sent glass and small sharp objects at kokichi and he attempted to open his gaped asshole as wide as he possibly could and catch them there but they all just stuck to his skin and dug in deep, drawing more blood, dripping down his body. Ouma was in such excruciating pain, he stood there and shook before falling omto the concrete and dying.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>